


By the full moon returns the werewolf but by morning the fur sheds to that of a man

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, My ootp for this movie, Post-Canon, This is a canonical happy ending, that had a decent enough story, the tragedy the heartache the pain the suspense the eveything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What happened after the ending in which Peter returned to Valerie with control over himself during the full moon.
Relationships: Peter/Valerie (Red Riding Hood)
Kudos: 20





	By the full moon returns the werewolf but by morning the fur sheds to that of a man

Months passed with Peter in the wilderness as the full moons came and went. With time, with patience, and frustration learning to control himself once more but as a werewolf, Peter was triumphant. The smile of Valerie was the one thing that echoed in his mind, the sound of her laughter, her blonde curly locks, and her red cloak that sometimes draped behind her in the winter time as they hiked together side by side (or sometimes, when he watched her make trips for her grandmother’s home) enjoying a perilous moment together.

A very precious moment that was all that he had left of before he had been bitten by her father. Before, Peter and Valerie teamed up to kill him before he killed Peter and took Valerie away. Father Solomon's silver fingernails and the axe were all that it took then sliding rocks into his body to make sure that he wouldn’t be found nor that he would be able to turn up after the winter months. If they hadn't done that then the truth become revealed by interrogation. If they told the circumstances, it would have been devastating as they would have told the truth. There was just no way of lying around the bush.

Peter walked through the landscape under the full moon, certain of himself, in full control of his well being, with the snow crunching below his paws. He was quite a large wolf, larger than regular wolves, large as the beast that had roamed about and killed people left and right even members of Valerie’s family including having a hand in the untimely demise of the werewolf slayer. He stared on toward the familiar figure dressed in red.

The long bright red cloak was more of a long drop of blood that slid behind her similar to a veil but behind it wasn’t a bride, wasn’t a deceased, it was a living and loving person that he called in his mind ‘wife’ but could not without the ring and a certificate. It was the one matter in hand that could be rectified. Everything that he had done was for her and that was the one thing that kept him glued together with what Satan had cursed upon him. God couldn’t have cursed him so it had to be Satan himself. Satan was cruel while God was kind and forgiving.

It was Valerie. Her scent, the one that he were so familiar to, was just at his finger tips. She came to a pause then turned and smiled back at him. A little baby was in her arms partially covered by a red blanket. Her smile was radiant, lovely, and beautiful as the Autumn sun. It was a ray of sunshine that made his tail wag at seeing her; again. He tentatively took a few steps forward, half afraid of losing control around the baby, then watched as she knelt down.

Valerie knelt down to his level then held out with care.

“This is our boy, Peter.” Valerie said. 

He sniffed the bundle then admired the baby that touched his snout.

“He is angelic, Valerie." Peter said. "Just like you.”

Peter’s brown eyes looked up toward Valerie’s blue ones.

“Are you ready to be a father?” Valerie asked. 

Peter nodded.

“I am.” Peter said. "This is all new to me, but if I can conquer being a werewolf then I can conquer being a father."

Valerie grinned then threw her arms around him as she cupped the boy along her side and started to weep. Peter nuzzled along her waist as the little baby grasped along his long fur making a spit bubble. There was a question that lingered in the air from what he had been told by Valerie. A single question that was the catalyst to the embrace by the couple coming to a end as the hug was backed off. 

“We’ll tell him when he is old enough." Valerie said. 

“We have a boy?” Peter asked. 

“Just as strong as his father.” Valerie said.

He withdrew from the hug.

“What is his name?” Peter asked.

“Lucius, Lucius Wood.” Valerie said. 

“Lucie would have loved having a new member named after her.” Peter said. 

“We made a promise, her and I, that we would do that.”

“It’s a good name.” Peter said. 

“Are you. . . Are you. . ." Valerie was trying to be careful with her words. "Are you ready to come back to the village?”

“I feel ready to become part of the common people.” Peter said. "Strong, capable, and willing."

“I missed you.” Valerie said as tears brimmed along the edge of her eyes. 

“I missed you, too.” Peter said. 

“Do you feel comfortable coming inside?” Valerie asked.

“I do.” Peter confirmed. 

Valerie’s fingers became embedded along Peter’s fur as they walked toward the house side by side. Peter opened the door carefully with his teeth then slid the door open using his forehead. Valerie went inside of the house then Peter entered behind her into the room. She set the baby into the bed then covered up to his chest with the blanket. She turned toward Peter then stroked along his forehead with a smile.

“Welcome home, Peter.”

Peter stood on to his hind feet then put his head on her shoulder and she hugged him as he wagged his tail. He licked the side of his face earning bubbles of her precious laughter. He fell on to all four of his feet on the wooden floorboards. Peter looked toward the front half of the room then back toward her.

“It’s your bed, too." Valerie said. "If you want it to be.”

“I do want it to be that way." 

Valerie smiled and watched the wolf go into the chamber. Valerie joined him in the chamber then slipped off her red cloak, her white every dear wear, dropping it so that it were in a collection of undergarments then put on her white gown after and went into bed. Peter set on the side of the bed on the covers so Valerie lifted the additional blanket up.

“Don’t be so daft and get under the blankets, Peter. You’re going to be cold that way. This full moon doesn’t last for days, you know.”

“Some days, it feels that way.” Peter admitted. “The change itself is horrible. The first few changes were difficult and gruesome.”

he grimaced as he dropped his head on to her shoulder then huffed.

“We’re find ourselves a new normal.” Valerie stroked the side of his neck. “And you will feel like a man by the time we do.”

“I love you, Valerie.”

“I love you too, Peter.”

Valerie planted a kiss on to the side of his cheek then shifted over toward his side then fell asleep with one hand on the side of his stomach. He set one paw on her hand and remained there as he observed her resting feeling as though there were butterflies flying in stomach and the fear of attacking because of Lucius’s unexpected wailing went away as the child rested peacefully. After awhile, his eyes closed. By the time that morning dawned, it was Valerie and Peter side by side on the large bed covered in dog fur over the sound of a child wailing.

Peter awoke from his slumber, groaning, rubbing his eyes. He set on the edge of the bed, stretched his arms and legs then set down on the beds of his toes, then made his way down the steps to the living area of the home. He picked up the little boy into his arms and proceeded to slide him from side to side as he calmed down. Valerie came down the steps drifting back the drapes then smiled as the baby proceeded to laugh at the older man booping his nose. The baby smiled and giggled as he bounced him up and down. Valerie came to his side and waved at Lucius.

“Say hello to papa,” Valerie said.

Lucius giggled as Peter made a funny face as he waved his hand up and down earning laughter from his loved ones. He searched for food then found what he was seeking for. Valerie grasped him by the arm. 

"Peter, you make a terrible cook." Valerie reminded.

"I have been living in the forest for a entire year away from civilization, I seem to have improved."

"Improved?" Valerie was quite skeptical. 

"I have self-taught since leaving home." Peter revealed and her eyebrows lowered in response. "Have been told that I am excellent with the spices."

"Did this glowing review come from a chef?" Valerie asked.

"No, actually, it came from a prince and his posse hunting down a dragon." Peter said, shaking his head then rubbed Lucius's forehead and Valerie was quite impressed by his tale. "They were pretty stubborn chasing after a dragon that he shared his heart with."

Valerie started to laugh as she leaned against the table then slipped open her blouse and allowed Lucius to suckle.

"I will get the ingredients out. You cook, I watch." Valerie said as she took out several eggs and flour from their hiding places then set them about on the table including pots, pans, and plates. "If you have any improvement then I will be the happiest woman in the village."

"And I will be the happiest man in the world." Peter replied with a smile.

Peter already sensed that everything was going to be going on happily ever after from there on. It was truly the unexpected way of getting his happy ending and her happy ending as he prepared the morning meal that felt more domestic than he had for almost two years in the woods all alone learning to live again. And that was good by his book as Valerie sat in the chair watching Peter cook, happily, as she reminded Lucius. 

"That's your papa," Valerie pointed toward Peter with a smile. "Say papa."

"Pa." Lucius giggled.

Peter beamed with pride, _happy endings weren't fairy tales after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Competent hunter, iffy on the cooking ordeal. Thought that would be nice on his character since he was canonically twenty when he left.


End file.
